Wonderland
by hudgens77
Summary: What happens when Alice meets with a cute girl in Wonderland? Settled after the 'Gil in Wonderland' omake. PWP, yuri. Ada/Alice.


**A/N:** Oh God... This is the first time I write yuri, and it was really awkward..._  
_

I blame my best friend HookedOnMitchelMusso for this XDD if she hadn't started joking about ships! XDD

Anyways, this is settled after the omake of Gil in Wonderland. If you want to understand better the story, then read it first, though... There's not much to understand XD

If you don't know what yuri is, it means girl x girl content. So you've been warned. Don't like, don't read.

This is a crack ship, but I still hope you like it...

* * *

**. wonderland .**

* * *

"Goddammit! I won't let that seaweed head steal my place! I'M ALICE!" A black-haired girl exclaimed as she threw herself at the rabbit's hole.

She fell, but somehow the ground wasn't as hard as she expected. It still had hurt, nonetheless. She groaned as she opened her eyes and noticed there was a young woman beneath her. Oh, so that was why it didn't feel so hard…

The girl was staring at her with both embarrassment and curiosity. Alice noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes, but she paid no mind. If she was actually in Wonderland, things weren't supposed to make sense…

"Hey," she said. "Is this Wonderland?"

"Yes," the girl answered. She had a soft, cute voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, and I'm here because that seaweed head took my place! Do you know where he is?" Alice asked.

"Seaweed head?" The blonde girl blinked.

"Yes! That idiot, Gilbert!"

"Oh, so you're searching for Gil! I think he went into the palace, but I'm not sure… I'm his sister, Ada."

"So, you know where he is?"

"Not really," Ada said sadly. "I came with him here and we went with the Queen, but she rejected me after I stopped being a loli and the Gil said something about being the King and they took him to the palace and left me," the young woman finished explaining. "But I can take you with them."

"Really? You can?!" Alice's face brightened up at those words, and she got closer to Ada's face.

"Yeah. I think so. But first," and then Ada glanced at Alice's bosoms against hers and she blushed. "Could you move, please?"

"Ooooh?" Alice's expression turned into a smirk as she leaned closer, causing her clothed breasts to rub against Ada's bare ones once again and the blonde girl shivered. "No, I don't think I could," Alice said cruelly. "You know, these are pretty big for a loli's." And with that, she started rubbing even faster.

"A-ah… S-stop!" Ada moaned, completely red-faced. Despite what she was saying, her hips started rocking involuntarily and her eyes were half-closed, like she was ready for what was next.

"It doesn't seem your body wants me to stop," Alice declared, surprised at the girl's sensitivity. Ada's eyes widened and she frowned through the pleasure as she stretched out her arms and took Alice's boobs and squeezed them shamelessly.

Alice let out a little scream of surprise and her cheeks dyed a shade of pink. "W-what are you doing?"

"Paying you back," Ada said with a smile as she rolled to be on top. She undid Alice's big bow and unbuttoned the shirt beneath, exposing her breasts. Alice's nipples hardened at the exposure to the cool air, and she gasped slightly.

"Y-you! AH!" Alice yelled when Ada touched her nipples. She didn't want to admit it, but it actually felt so good…

Ada was a gentle girl, thus she started stroking Alice's breasts caringly and slowly, like she was a porcelain doll she didn't want to break. Alice's head was starting to spin, and suddenly all her body felt too hot, and Ada's caresses were _oh so perfect_..

Involuntarily, her hands wrapped Ada's and she guided her at a faster pace, the way she wanted to be touched. Ada let her as she leaned into Alice's neck and kissed it kindly. She kissed her cheeks, her nose, her ears and then her mouth. It started slowly as both of them got used to the sensation of kissing another girl; but then Alice licked Ada's lips, as if asking for entrance. Ada opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined in a battle to take control.

Suddenly, Alice's hands left Ada's and instead she buried them in her fair mane, so they could be even closer. Ada was a fast learner and she kept encircling Alice's boobs and pinching her nipples every once in a while, loving the little sounds Alice made with every movement.

Her hands traveled lower and she unbuttoned the rest of Alice's shirt. She took it off and Alice broke the kiss, blushing even deeper.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh," Ada mumbled, blushing too. "I-I'm sorry."

"I can do it on my own," Alice reproached, looking away as she also took off her black skirt and then her underwear.

"I-is it okay… Like this?" Alice asked now she was completely naked.

Ada was staring at her in awe. "Yeah," she murmured airlessly, before a little smile tugged at her lips. "You're so beautiful."

"I-I guess you're beautiful too…" Alice said in a barely audible whisper, before she threw herself at Ada and started kissing her again with tongue and teeth: messily, aggressively.

"Hmm.. Ah.. Ngh…"

"Miss Loli, I'm hot…" Alice panted. Ada sucked her neck, creating a beautiful love bite. "I-I want more…"

And then she felt it.

Ada's fingers were already at her lower abdomen, and then she went a little bit lower and sprawled her legs before she touched her. Alice was already so wet…

The noirette felt like a wave of electricity was running through her whole body, as Ada started moving her digits in small circles somewhere around her sex. "A-AH!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ada started apologizing frenetically, stopping her movements. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," Alice exhaled. There was a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. "I don't know why, but it feels so good…"

Ada smiled. "I see." She continued touching Alice's sex, going a little faster this time. She loved the faces she made and the noises she gave her; Alice was such a beautiful girl…

Alice sank her nails in Ada's back and buried her face in her neck, inhaling her sweet essence. "Ah, ah!" She couldn't help the cries coming from the back of her throat, so high-pitched and even some words that not even she could comprehend. The only thing she cared about at the moment was the pleasure Ada was giving her, it was something she had never felt before...

She embraced her, wanting to feel her whole. Their boobs were rubbing against each other and their lips connected in messy, quick kisses from time to time. Alice was starting to feel like she would explode at every moment, but before that happened…

Ada raised one of her legs, and Alice opened her glazed eyes to look at her. "What are you doing?" She asked, starting to sit up.

Shyly, Ada didn't respond. She pushed her back to the grass gently and gave her a peck. Then, Ada sat on her, legs sprawled, and began to rock.

"Ah!" Both of them cried in pleasure. Alice began to rock her hips as well, so they could enjoy more friction. Ada leaned to kiss her again, and then Alice grabbed her boobs and stroked and squeezed them once more.

"A-ah!" Ada moaned. Alice was so wonderful…

They kept rubbing their sexes together, enjoying the sensation and also the feeling of fingers traveling through overheated skin, jumping breasts against each other and kissing lips here and there lovingly…

With a final scream, they both reached their orgasm. It was an overwhelming wave of pleasure that run through every nerve of their sweated bodies. Ada let herself fall next to Alice, and they remained on the grass for a moment, panting until their breathings went back to normal.

Once she'd recovered her breath, Alice gave Ada a wet kiss. Ada was already starting to let herself go for a second round despite her exhaustion when…

"OH MY! That was so beautiful!" The Queen Sharon said, appearing from nowhere. She clasped her hands together, her eyes bright. Alice and Ada blushed deeply.

"Queen! I'm so sorry, we—!" Ada began.

"Don't be sorry! And here I thought you wouldn't be useful because you were not a loli anymore… Come here, you two, I'll show you the palace!"

Alice and Ada exchanged glances before following her. Well, what could possibly go wrong, anyway?

And so, Queen Sharon invited them to live in the palace with her so they could have sex every time they wanted to. And sometimes, she watched them in secret…

And everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Fact:** Sharon does like Girl's Love XD I read it in one of Pandora's specials, though I don't remember which one D:

Well, like it, hate it... Leave a review:)!


End file.
